darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bovistrangler branches
The Bovistrangler branches (Tier 6) is an item that can only be obtained while Dungeoneering. They may be purchased from the Smuggler, received as a monster drop, or cut from a bovistrangler tree, requiring level 50 Woodcutting. Cutting bovistrangler branches grants 175 Woodcutting experience for each branch cut. A player may receive between 1 and 8 branches from each bovistrangler tree, after which it is depleted and no further branches can be obtained. Uses Construction Five bovistrangler branches are used along with 5 zephyrium bars to build a prayer altar in the hotspot located in the starting room of a dungeon. Firemaking After cutting the branches, they can be burned using a tinderbox, requiring level 50 Firemaking and granting 138.5 experience. The resulting fire can then be used to cook food, however it has a high chance of burning it. Note that food can be cooked on any tier of fire; for example, a raw bouldabass (Tier 7) can be cooked on a bovistrangler fire, even though the fire is only tier 6. To significantly reduce the chance of burning food, it is recommended to place the branches in an empty range first, and then light them using the tinderbox as normal. However, ranges are scattered randomly throughout the dungeons, and it may be more convenient to simply use an open fire. Fletching Members can create a number of useful items from these branches using the Fletching skill by using a knife on the branches. These include the bovistrangler shortbow (u) (requiring level 51 Fletching and granting 45 experience), and the bovistrangler longbow (u) (requiring level 56 Fletching and granting 51.7 experience). This experience is doubled if one then attaches a bow string to the unstrung bow. Upon stringing the bow, it can be wielded as a Ranged weapon, requiring level 50 Ranged; the shortbow is slightly less accurate but has a faster firing rate, while the longbow has longer range and a slower rate of fire. Arrow shafts may also be fletched at the rate of 43 arrow shafts per branch used, requiring level 50 Fletching. By attaching feathers and arrowtips, it is possible to fletch arrows that can be used in Ranged combat. Note that all arrow shafts produced are the same, regardless of the tier of branches they are produced from. The tier of branches used only affects the number of arrow shafts received from each branch. Those players who wish to use Magic in combat may choose to fletch the bovistrangler staff, which can be imbued using a runecrafting altar to create a catalytic staff. Fletching this staff requires level 58 Fletching and grants 81 experience. Finally, the branches can be made into a bovistrangler trap, requiring level 53 Fletching and granting 108 experience. This can be placed using the Hunter skill, and is used to trap a bovimastyx. Out of all the items that can be made from these branches, the trap also grants the most Fletching experience per branch used, making it potentially the most useful for training the Fletching skill within Daemonheim. Summoning 2 Bovistrangler branches are the secondary ingredients for infusing a Brah deathslinger pouch, together with a Green charm. This requires level 52 Summoning and grants 160.5 Summoning experience. Trivia *The name "Bovistrangler" is derived from the Bovimastyx species. Like all other branches, Bovistrangler branches can be fletched into a trap which is used to trap bovimastyx within Daemonheim. *Cutting bovistrangler branches grants the same amount of Woodcutting XP as cutting yew logs, but the Woodcutting level requirement is 10 levels lower. *The Construction game guide lists this item as "Bovistrangler logs" instead of "Bovistrangler branches." The rest of the guide labels other woods as branches. It is unknown if this is a mistake. Category:Dungeoneering items Category:Bovistrangler Category:Dungeoneering summoning secondaries Category:Dungeoneering logs